


Alastor x Reader (Vore)

by PoisonFlower3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, G/T, Macro/Micro, Shrunken Reader, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore Day, safe vore, shrink, shrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower3/pseuds/PoisonFlower3
Summary: Yes, this has vore in it. It was in Deviantart for a while before they changed it and I decided to bring it here now. Hope you like it and happy vore day!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Alastor x Reader (Vore)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Grammars and mistakes, this was an old one.

(Y/n) was hiding underneath the couch as Alastor was looking for her. Maybe it was a bad idea to switch his coffee out with tea, but it was just a small prank! And now, she's small when Alastor shrunk her. Guess he's not a big fan of pranks. 

"Oh, (Y/n)!" she heard him calling for her. 'Crap!' She moves further underneath the couch when she sees his hooves' shoes. "There's no need to be afraid, darling. I was only pranking you back!" he said before stopping. 'Please don't look here. Please don't look here. Please don't look here!' Alastor bends down to look underneath the couch and spotted her. "There you are!" he smiles and reaches for her.

"A-Alastor! Wait!" (Y/n) screams as he pinches her waist but not to hard while lifting her from underneath the couch to his face. (Y/n) laughs nervously as she tries to calm herself down in this situation she got herself in. "Come on, Al. There's no need to shrink me as payback." She gasps when she felt his finger starts petting her head gently. "So, can you unshrink me?"

"Hmm," Alastor thought for a second before bringing her close to his face."No! I don't think so!"

"What?!" She screamed while Alastor laughs.

"Come now, sweetheart. What makes you think I'll bring you back to normal without any punishment?"

"B-But isn't this punishment? Shrinking me? I think it's good enough Al!" she said, trying to break free from his grip.

"Oh no, dear (Y/n). That's not your only punishment." He starts bringing her towards his mouth.

"Al? Al. Al! Alastor!" he ignores her cries as he licks her with his tongue. "Al! Stop it!" he continues licking her as she was covered in his saliva. "Okay, okay! I learn my lesson! I should have never switch out your drinks!" he stops before lifting her as he tilts his head up to look at her with a smirk. She was right above his mouth.

"Are you sure you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," she said, wiping his spit off her face. "Now, could you please put me down and unshrink me!?"

"...Fine," he said. "I'll put you down." (Y/n) sigh's in relief.

"Thank yo-...Wait." She saw him licking his lips before lowering her down. "That's no-NOT IN YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!" he opens his mouth wide open and laid her down on his tongue. Before she gets a chance to escape, he closed his mouth with a loud 'SNAP' and a smile on his face while licked and tossed her around his mouth, pushed her against the rood of his mouth covering her in more saliva. He begins to hum in delight as he was sucking her like a tiny jawbreaker. He loved her flavor as she screams in his mouth. He should have done this to her earlier. (Y/n)'s taste is wonderful. 

"My, (Y/n)! Why have you never told me you taste so amazing!?" (Y/n) felt and heard him speak as he kept tasting her. She tried everything. Pushing his tongue away, didn't work since it's bigger than her. Biting his tongue, yeah, there's no way she's going to do that. He'll just bite her back! "Usually I dislike sweets, but you," he moves his tongue to push her against his cheeks. "You are quite something else~."

"Alastor! Let me out of here!" he stops tasting her before sliding her down towards his throat. "No. Nonono! Spit me out right now! Al!" he stops and starts laughing, carefully not to swallow her by accident.

"Oh, my sweet darling. Did you think I would eat you?" he asks.

"Yes! Didn't you say your cannibal?! Heck, you rip a demon's neck off while eating his organs!"

"Your quite right, dear. But don't worry," he said's. "I would never-"

"Hey, Al!" Angel appears behind him after slapping his behind. Suprised him of course before he swallows. (Y/n) felt him jump and his tongue pushes her towards his throat fast. 'Nononono!' She desperately tries to hang onto his tongue but everything was too fast as he swallows her. She felt herself sliding down in his throat. It was still slimy of course, slippery too. She tries to grab onto anything in his throat but nothing works. "Have you seen (Y/n)? Charlie needs her for a second."

"...(Y/n) wasn't feeling well lately, so I told her to go to her room to get some rest. I'm sure she'll be alright in the morning," he said.

"Okay then." Angel said and leaves him alone.

(Y/n) felt herself being pulled deeper into his esophagus until she was dropped down into his stomach. She couldn't believe it. She moves around a bit as it's dark and warm and presses her hand against his stomach flesh before pulling it away. 'Oh no. I-I'm gonna die here!'

"Darling?" (Y/n) gasp when she heard his voice. "Are you alright?"

"...Nope...Nope, I am not alright...I'm going to die in here!" She yelled before hearing him chucking. "W-What's so funny?!" (Y/n) got her answer when she felt his stomach flesh press against her body.

"My little doll, are you quite sure you're going to die in there?"

"Um, yeah. Cause you ate me!"

"Did I? Because if I did, you wouldn't be talking right now."

"...What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed anything different?" (Y/n) took a moment to think and noticed something was different. She's not hurt or burning. "I guess you noticed right now?"

"(Sigh) Yeah, yeah." she said then felt her body suddenly slid upwards. Guess Alastor had sat down on the couch. "So, are you going to let me out now?"

"Oh, not quite yet."

"And why, may I ask."

"Because I believe your punishment is still not over yet." he smiles. 'Of course.' (Y/n) thought before getting comfortable in his stomach.

"Could you at least wake me up when my punishment is over?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Grammars and mistakes, this was an old one.


End file.
